


Flashing Lights and Headaches

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: imagine mostly drunk clone club playing laser tag





	

Cosima was somewhere laughing, voice bubbling, ringing out through the smoky air, traveling light and clear and obvious and it didn’t matter that Delphine tried pulling her back behind the relative safety of a wall painted to look like a purple nebula—she was in Sarah’s sights and Sarah was already crouching down on one knee with gun out and extended.

Beth winced at the resulting buzzes and beeps, at Cosima’s laugh pitching even higher, at Sarah’s hushed whoop of victory beside her, at the unmistakable scolding of Alison across the room, and at Felix’s smirk as loud as a taunting; Beth aimed and fired and just as his vest lit up, Alison pulled him out of range.

“Nice one, Agent Childs,” Sarah whispered in the darkness with alcohol still sticky on her breath, drunken imagination running wild, and Beth shivered despite herself, “If we survive the night, this mission could earn us both medals, let’s give it all we got."


End file.
